Another Empty Potter
by Edicius Riddle
Summary: What if James had survived and blamed his daughter, Heart Potter, for the death of her mother. Based on the song Another Empty Bottle by Katy McAllister. Fem!Suicidal!Harry Warning! Death! Suicide! Drug use! One-shot


I do not own Another Empty Bottle by Katy McAllister or Harry Potter by J.K Rowling.

Heart Potter had all but begged Professor Dumbledore to let her stay at Hogwarts for the summer but with that damn twinkle in his eye he said "your father needs you, heart. You'll be fine." Before sending her off to the train. James Potter didn't meet his 15 year old daughter at the train station, instead he sat at a pub down the road from their house having drink after drink until the bar tender cut him off. Heart didn't mind, she preferred to be away from her father as long as possible.

She rode the night bus to their small, 2 room home which was filled with empty bottles. Just standing in the lounge room was depressing enough. No light filled the house because all the windows were boarded up with wooden planks and the light bulbs hadn't been changed in years. She hated that place with her whole heart and couldn't stand any room in the house, especially her room. The room seemed darker then any other, like it was expecting someone that was very late but nobody believed it when she explained that.

A happy person wouldn't have been effected by the sheer sorrow that the house emitted but Heart wasn't happy. She was suicidal that had thought about taking her own life so many times that it was unusual to not think about dying at least once a day. Even though she was extremely suicidal, nothing had ever pushed her over the edge until now. When James came home he took one look at his daughter and snorted in disgust.

"Thought you could kill your mother and steal her face, huh?" The voice of Heart's father filled her room as he came staggering in with a half full bottle of beer that he then dropped on her carpet. "What?" She asked in shock, forgetting this was normal because of the 9 months she had been away. "Well your just an ugly, fat little girl that doesn't deserve the middle name Lily." He said in his gruff voice, causing tears to fall from Heart's eyes.

The room seemed to shake slightly from accidentally magic before Heart got control over her emotions. "You stupid git, 13 and unable to control you magic!" He spoke with a snarl before Heart mumbled "I'm 15 not 13." He snickered at his daughter before saying "Even worse! Might as well be a disgusting squib!" He laughed at his comment before walking out of the room and grabbing a sober up potion so that he would be allowed in another pub.

While James left, Heart sat on her bed in tears as she clutched her heart. A pain filled it and she realised this was it. The push over the edge. She quickly picked up the bottle of bear her father had dropped and grabbed a few packets of tablets from her trunk and some snake venom from her potions kit. She placed the objects on her desk before getting out a quill and some parchment and started to write.

First she wrote a letter to Dumbledore;

"Dear Professor Dumbledore, I'm sad to say this but you were wrong. It nearly been an hour and everything is already too much. My father didn't even say hello before immediately calling me horrid names. This letter is to say that I will not be attending Hogwarts next year, or ever again for that matter. Please tell all the other teachers that I'll miss them, including Professor Snape. I'll see you again soon. Heart Lily Potter."

Next she wrote a letter to her godfather Sirius;

"Dear Padfoot and Mooney, I know it's been a while but I wanted to let you know that I don't blame you guys. If I was in your shoes I would have escaped from father as well but I am not and have no choice. It all too much and I will miss you. I love you both so much and wish I could stay but it seems that another empty bottle takes a life. It will be already too late when you get here but please do not fall into the same depression dad and/or I did. You guys have so much to live for but my time has come. I love you guys to the moon and back."

Heart knew she should have sent a letter to Hermione and the Weasleys but she decided against it, instead writing a letter to her father;

"Dear father, you have succeeded in the plan you been making for the last 14 years, kicking me out of your life. I hope you regret every word you said to me, every time you made me feel like nothing. I hope you regret it all. Even though my head wants me to hate you with every part of me except my heart agreeing. Deep in my heart I do love you and I hope that you love me too. This song is my last farewell to you."

On her last piece of paper in near scrawl sat a song, her song.

Mama was a bit naive, and her Daddy was a blinded thief

He went and stole away what was left of the remains of a family

She'd hide away behind a door she kept locked

But the walls weren't thick enough to block out

Angry noises of the voices that once soothed her to sleep

And she lies tonight underneath a caving roof

And she cries tonight wondering what she can do

And she tries tonight remembering who she once knew

But they've died inside

Another empty bottle takes a life.

This world can be so cruel

She lives her life as a broken tool

And she believes she's unable to fix this broken machine

And what's the use to throw yourself at love

If in the end it never seems enough

To be able to get through all of life's broken dreams

She watched her father live in regret

Heard her mother cry in an empty bed

And she swears this is the best life gets

And she lies tonight underneath a caving roof

And she cries tonight wondering what she could do

And she tries tonight but she's out of memories that she once knew

And she dies inside

Another empty bottle takes a life.

And every little bit, every little bit of her wants to see that light

Oh, but every single night another little bit of her dies inside

She's trapped in her mind

She feels more alive, she feels more alive in her own dreams

And she's wondering

What's beyond the sky, could she see the light if she falls asleep

'Cause she feels more alive in her own dreams

So tonight she lies, lifted up through her own roof

Dried eyes tonight, there's nothing more that she could do

And they cry tonight, a daughter that they hardly knew

And she's lost in time

Another empty bottle takes a life.

Now that she was finished writing her last words she put the tablets one by one into the beer before adding the snake venom. She lay down on her bed and drew the bottle to her mouth before getting ready to take a sip.

Two streets away James Potter had just drunken the sobering up potion only to realise what he had just done. He called his beautiful baby girl fat and ugly and told her she had killed her own mother. Quickly forgetting about his need for beer her ran down the paths towards his home.

Heart put the bottle to her mouth and drank the contents in three large gulps. She did not regret her decision as she kneeled over in pain and started twitching violently. Her heart gave one last thump before giving in the to venom and drugs.

James opened the front door and yelled out apologetic words before walking towards his daughters room where he expected to hear crying but instead nothing. As he opened the door he fell to his knees in horror. His baby girl stared at the ceiling with glossy emotionless eyes. Unmoving. It was all his fault.


End file.
